Taking it One Day At a Time
by unknown01
Summary: The outers lead normal lives. Fighting for the most part has ended so now they just have normal family issues. But what is normal when you've got a kid, a cranky time guardian, a sex maniac, and michiru? Read and find out. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon ((dam it))

AU: new story. If you know what NaNo is, then just know that this is duly being used for that . Yay! Hope you enjoy

The wind was blowing and the sun was setting behind the Tokyo skyline. The yellow convertible whizzed down the main highway and quickly cut up a side road. Four people sat in the car smiling. After what seemed like forever, a young voice broke the silence. "Haruka-papa! Michiru-mama! I'm hungry!"

Michiru turned around and smiled at the four year old Hotaru who was strapped into her car seat and pulling gently on Setsuna's green hair. "Haruka-papa is driving as fast as she can." she made a scowling face at Haruka, "though I wish she wouldn't."

"Can we please just get home alive Haruka?" Setsuna's voice chimed in. Hotaru clapped and yanked on the tall woman's hair. "Ouch! Oh sweetie, don't pull on Setsuna-mama's hair." She smiled at the nodding little girl.

The car finally arrived at the mansion and slowly pulled into the garage. "Ok, everyone carries all that they can." The blonde quickly took Hotaru out of her seat. "Well, it seems I have reached my limit." She winked and took the happy girl into the house.

Setsuna sweatdropped as Michiru pulsed and started to turn red. "I'm going to kill her tonight."

Setsuna opened the trunk. "Oh Michiru, don't you want at least one night without Hotaru running in?"

Michiru blushed. "It's not Hotaru's fault that she thinks we are killing each other. We can get quite noisy. Besides, we never get far enough for her to see anything too serious."

"That's depressing…"

"I wouldn't talk if I were you! It's not like you've gotten any in the past millennia or so." The aqua haired girl giggled and walked into the house.

Setsuna stood there slightly shocked. Only slightly because she knew it was true. She had been standing in front of that dam gate for millennia without love. "I'm such a loser." She summoned a small rain cloud to follow her in the house.

Hotaru giggled when a wet haired, cloud carrying time senshi walked into the living room. "Sets, please don't get the new carpet wet." said Michiru who was busy scolding Haruka.

"Michiru, I was just kidding!" Haruka and Michiru were throwing excuses and insults at each other for at least twenty minutes.

"You, Haruka Tenoh, are sleeping on the couch tonight!" Haruka sat shocked then looked down and decided not to argue.

Hotaru sat staring. "Setsuna-mama, is Haruka-papa going to leave?" The three of them looked over at the little girl and then at each other apologetically.

"Oh Hotaru…" Setsuna walked over and sat next to her. "Haruka-papa wouldn't think of leaving. She loves us all very much." She smiled at the small girl and got a tearing eye back.

"Hotaru," the senshi of sky walked over and bent down to her adopted daughter's height. "I will never leave; no matter what happens." She took the girls face in her hands and gave her a playful kiss on the nose. Then she wiped her tears away. "Why don't you go get ready for bed? We'll be up in a minute to say good night."

"Ok!" The black haired girl jumped off the couch and ran upstairs to her room.

The blonde stood up, sat down next to Setsuna, and hung her head. Michiru walked over to apologize but Haruka saw her and walked away. Michiru felts tears pushing through. "Where are you going?" Her voice choked and Haruka turned her head.

She kept her gaze to the wall. "I'm getting a blanket." She walked out leaving Michiru feeling completely regretful.

Setsuna stood up and put her hand on the smaller girl's shoulder and felt her shake under the touch. "She just needs some time. Everything will be ok in the morning." The taller woman walked out and went upstairs to say goodnight to Hotaru.

Michiru stood there crying silently waiting for Haruka to walk back in with the blanket. After standing there for a while, she decided to just go upstairs. "She probably doesn't want to talk to me anyway." She walked up to Hotaru's bedroom and saw Haruka so she stood outside the door and listened.

"Haruka-papa, is Michiru-mama mad at you?"

"I think so."

"Oh…..why?"

Haruka looked up, "I'm not sure sweetie. I think it was something I did."

"Papa, it's _always_ something you did." She giggled then started to laugh when Haruka stood up and started making monster noises and tickling her.

Michiru smiled and walked back into her bedroom waiting for Haruka to walk by the door. The heard footsteps and called to the blonde, "H…Haruka!" She started to tear when her lover stopped but didn't look up at her. "Why don't you come to…?"

"Goodnight Michiru." Haruka spoke with a cold but hurt tone and walked away without looking at her.

Michiru sat in bed crying and hugging Haruka's pillow. "I'm so sorry Ruka." She finally cried herself to sleep.

Haruka sat on the steps crying silently listening to Michiru. She stood up and whispered, "I'm sorry too Michi." She walked down and lay on the couch falling asleep.

Setsuna emerged from her bedroom and walked into the couple's room to check on Michiru. She was curled up in a ball hugging a pillow that had a wet spot from her tears. She gave the aqua haired girl a kiss on her forehead and headed downstairs.

Haruka was laying there alert. Her eyes were closed and she knew someone was there but didn't know who.

"Haruka, she needs you." Setsuna sat next to the blonde. "I know you're awake and you know I'm right." She pushed the younger senshi onto the floor and she landed with a thud.

Mumbled sounds came from the carpeted floor.

"I can't hear you Haruka." Setsuna said rolling her eyes.

She got up off the floor. "I said that you didn't have to push me." She started to walk away leaving a smiling time guardian behind to bask in her ability to keep those two together.

Haruka stood outside the bedroom door staring at the seemingly sleeping Michiru. The taller girl walked in and stopped when her girlfriend lifted her head and got up. Michiru walked to Haruka and embraced her warmly, crying a little.

Haruka wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. "It's ok Michi." They walked to the bed and laid down holding each other. "Goodnight my love." Haruka held the aqua haired beauty and kissed her on those perfect lips.

Michiru smiles and rested her head on Haruka's chest. All she wanted was to hear the beating of her lover's heart. "Night my Ruka." They fell asleep together smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

(check pen names)

**Thanks to **amnesia nymph** and **conan10** for the reviews! Hope you like this one too.**

_Hotaru woke up the next morning and ran downstairs for breakfast. "Michiru-mama, what's for breakfast?" She stopped and looked around the kitchen. No one had been down yet. She went back upstairs and charged the room. "Wake up Mich…" the bed was made and no one was there. Tears started to well up in her eyes and she sat on the bed crying. A warm hand landed on her shoulder. _

The small girl opened her eyes and she saw Setsuna leaning over her worried. "It's ok Hotaru, it was only a bad dream." She picked up the shaking girl and rocked her around the room. "What did you dream about?"

"I was running around the house and no one was home." Her voice cracked and she hugged the time senshi's neck.

Haruka walked in and saw the two of them in the corner. "Hey hime, what's wrong?" She walked over and petted the little girl.

"She had a bad dream that none of us were here." Hotaru yawned and reached out for her papa.

The tomboy picked up Hotaru. "Get beck to sleep Setsuna. I'll take it from here." Setsuna nodded and kissed the little girl goodnight.

Haruka waited for Setsuna to leave and then she sat in the rocking chair. "Hime, is this because you thought I would leave?" A pair of tear filed eyes met hers and she knew the answer. Haruka pulled the small girl closer to her. "Hotaru, I will never leave, I promise." She smiled and got a quick kiss on the cheek.

Hotaru jumped off her lap. "I know papa. Night!" The black haired girl smiled and headed back into bed. Haruka stayed there watching her daughter fall back asleep. She didn't realize that she had such an impact on the younger senshi's emotions. After some time of sitting and thinking, the blonde stood up and went back to bed. When she laid down, a pair of beautiful teal eyes looked at her. "Is everything ok Ruka?"

"Yea, Hotaru just had a bad dream about us." Haruka kissed Michiru and fell asleep.

Michiru laid there worrying about Hotaru. She knew that Hotaru and Haruka had a strong bond emotionally and she was afraid that is anything bad was to happen to one of them, the other would feel the pain. _Michiru, you're crazy. Stop worrying about them They are strong. _She couldn't help but shed a tear knowing that those two had something that she could never have. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, but her mind wouldn't shut off. The aqua-haired girl got up and walked around the dark and quiet house. The only noise other then her was a gentle purring coming from the air system. Although, an occasional snore would come from hers or Hotaru's bedroom. "Guess that's something else she picked up from her father." Michiru smiled and sat down on the couch in the living room. The small amount of light from the street lamp lit the room enough for her to look at her family's works in progress. On a small easel was her daughter's painting, on the table lay Haruka's car adjustment and bills, and Setsuna's novel lay open face down on the reclining chair arm.

A few seconds, a few minutes, and a few hours pass by. Michiru sat on that couch all night not being able to sleep. An occasional noise from outside would cause her to stop from nodding off. She looked around and found Haruka's beige jacket and put it on. She loved to wear her lover's clothes; especially when Haruka was no longer wearing them. Michiru laid down cuddling with the jacket. It soothed her somewhat and allowed her to nod off for a few minutes at a time. To her, it seemed to take forever for her family to wake up.

**Hey guys, sorry that the chapter is shorter. I think it's cause I have long paragraphs it looked like so much more. Please R&R!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the Wiggles. (Read and you'll see)**

**AN: Here's the third chapter. Moods are still a little glum but I promise things will pick up between Haruka and Michiru in this chapter, if you know what I mean**.

At around 8 o'clock, three alarm clocks rang in unison. They were loud enough to snap Michiru out of her sleepless daze. She sat up still wrapped in Haruka's jacket. Footsteps came fast and loud down the stairs. Hotaru rushed past the couch and quickly turned on the television.

Another set of foot steps came down but slower and reluctant. "Toot toot chugga chugga…" Hotaru sang as The Wiggles came on singing their songs. "Big red car…" Michiru smiled. "Travel near and traveling far…"

"We're gonna ride all day long…" Haruka walked in singing the song. She walked over to the distracted little girl and gave her a kiss on the head. "Morning hime." The blonde turned and recognized the poor mess on the couch that was her wife. "Morning Michi. You sleep last night?"

Michiru nodded and pulled the jacket closer. She lied not wanting to worry her lover. Haruka sat next to her and kissed her on the cheek. Michiru looked over at Haruka and started to say something but someone interrupted her.

"Breakfast is ready!" Setsuna yelled from the kitchen. Haruka took Michiru's hand and walked into the kitchen with her and Hotaru.

During breakfast, Hotaru made small talk with each of her parents and with her food. Setsuna talked the most to Hotaru and tried to get Haruka and Michiru to talk as well. They seemed out of place, as though they never really fit into the family togetherness. "Papa!"

Haruka jerked her head up quickly, "What?" the wind senshi looked around confused.

"Papa, you didn't answer me." Hotaru cocked her head a little.

"You ok, Haruka?" Setsuna had made her way to the counter to clean up.

Haruka looked at Michiru playing with her food from the corner of her eye. "Yea, I'm fine." She stood up and walked to the sink to wash her hands. She had been worried about Michiru since she left the room last night. She was so tuned out that she didn't hear or notice her love leaving the room.

The water felt like home to the sea senshi. It calmed her nerves and made her forget the outside world. She dove to the bottom and let her body hold her there. _"It's so peaceful in here. I never want to leave…" _

A certain someone walked into the pool room and removed their clothes except their underwear and bra. The tall figure slowly made their way into the pool and swam to the unsuspecting Michiru. They dove in front of Michiru and gave the sea goddess a gentle kiss on the lips. Michiru's eyes shot opened surprised and then softened when she saw her lover looking back at here. She felt slightly light headed and signaled for Haruka to help her ascend. They broke the surface smiling and Michiru catching her lost breath.

"You ok, sweetie?" asked Haruka a little worried. She held the smaller girl around her waist and supported her body.

"Yea." she smiled slightly. "Just needed some time to think." the aqua haired princess kissed Haruka on the lips and held it for what seemed like forever. They broke the kiss and Michiru started to swim away. "Catch me if you can." she winked and sped off.

Haruka grinned. "I better get a present if I do!" She sped off after Michiru. They played this game for quite a while and Michiru finally allowed Haruka to catch her. "Ha!" Haruka smiled and grabbed the smaller girl from around her waist and kissed her neck. "Now for my prize."

"I'll see you in the bedroom." Michiru ran her fingers over the racer's chest and down her stomach sending shivers up and down her spine and a good feeling between her legs.

They got out and quickly dressed, ran through the house, into their room, locked the door, and removed all of their clothes. Haruka jumped onto the bed and Michiru turned on some soft music to set the mood and so that Setsuna would know to keep Hotaru away.

Setsuna sat in the living room and rolled her eyes. "At least they're 'talking'." She walked into the toy room and took Hotaru. "Let's go sweetie."

"Where are we going Setsuna-mama?"

"Out. Haruka and Michiru need the house to themselves." She looked up the stairs and heard some early noises through the music.

"They're killing each other again, aren't they?" she giggles a little.

"Yep, just 'fighting' in the bedroom."

Unknown to Haruka and Michiru, Setsuna had given Hotaru a talk about what happens behind that closed door. She had always known what they were doing. Hell, Setsuna's the one who tells her to run in and pretend to think that they are actually killing each other.

They headed out the door and the time senshi turned to face the upstairs. "Have fun you too." She smiled and walked out with Hotaru.

**AN: tell me what you guys think so far. I want to know if the story line is following through for someone other then me lol. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own sm**

**Hey guys, I know it's been a long time since I posted a chapter but I've been working my butt off to get this chapter right. It's the longest chapter I've written and I've redone it 3 times. So yea. Hope it's not too bad. **

Ch. 4

Haruka and Michiru lay in bed, arms wrapped around one another. It was mid day and they had done it three times. Michiru rested from all the "work" and Haruka stayed up and ran her fingers through her lover's hair. The patio door was opened ever so slightly but allowed a cooling, comfortable breeze to wash over them.

Haruka ran the past few hours through her head and smiled to herself. There were so many things wrong in the house, but once they were together, everything seemed to be perfect. To her, there was no feeling in the world like being with her Michiru. The blonde looked over at her bed side table and opened the top drawer. _"There it is, still not discovered. Just a bit longer Haruka, just a bit longer."_ Haruka quickly shut the drawer when she felt the smaller girl in her arms move up to kiss her cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

A happy aqua haired girl looked up at her lover smiling but a little confused. "Yea." She looked at the table. "What were you looking at?" Haruka's heart began to beat a mile a minute and Michiru felt it. "Ruka, what's wrong?"

"_It's not time. I can't do it yet. I can't stand another broken heart." _Haruka felt soft hands trace her cheeks. She looked into Michiru's eyes. "It's nothing." The wind senshi kissed her lover on the forehead. "We should probably get dressed. Sets and Hotaru are due back any minute now." She stood up and walked into the bathroom.

Michiru sat up in bed. "What is going on?" She looked over at the table and began to reach out to it but the sound of the shower water pulled her to the bathroom door. "Ruka, you taking a shower?"

"Yea."

"Can I join you?"

"I'd rather shower alone if you don't mind."

Michiru's stomach found its way to her throat and she backed away. "Oh...ok..." Michiru quickly dressed and ran down the stairs into the kitchen for some coffee.

Minutes later, Setsuna and Hotaru walked though the front door. Setsuna sent the little girl upstairs to put everything away and headed into the kitchen. "Michiru, you ok?"

The aqua haired girl looked up from her coffee cup and tears were silently falling. "I don't think Haruka loves me anymore." She sat down and once again and watched as her tears plopped into her cooling drink.

Setsuna walked over and sat next to the crying girl. She placed her hand on Michiru's back and gently rubbed her. "Why do you say that?"

"Because she was being secretive before. Then she didn't want to take a shower with me." More tears fell into the black liquid but suddenly stopped when a tall shadow cast over her. Michiru looked up and met the eyes of the blonde.

"Michiru, why are you crying?" Haruka walked to Michiru but saw hew pull away slightly and stopped.

Setsuna stood up and pulled a confused Haruka out into the hall. "Haruka, are you stupid?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're hiding something from her, then you lie to her about it, and then you refuse to let her shower with you!"

The blonde pulled a fuming time senshi close to the wall and showed her something in her pocket. "Don't let her know."

The green haired woman nodded and walked back into the kitchen.

"So?"

"Don't worry about it. Things will turn around soon." The taller woman poured herself a cup of coffee and drank.

Michiru nodded and drank her cold coffee, but soon regretted doing so. "I'll grab a new cup." She stood up and poured out the cold and salty drink into the sink and poured a fresh cup. She sighed and took a sip.

Haruka walked to the table by the front door and grabbed her wallet and keys. "I'm going to the track. My cell will be on." She walked out and drove away.

The road in front of her swerved and curved. One more near miss and it would all be over.

Hotaru walked down a little nervous. "Michiru-mama, there's something in my bed."

The two women looked at each other and followed the girl up to her room. On Hotaru's bed, there was a lump that moved up and down. Setsuna walked to it and pulled the blanket off.

_Bark!_

Hotaru's eyes widened and she ran over. "Puppy!" There was a puppy Shiba Inu with a purple bow and a note attached laying in her bed.

Setsuna picked up the note and read it out loud. "**Hotaru – your father requested a gift for you. Never forget your home planet. – The Royal Saturn Court**"

"Yay!" Hotaru hugged the pup and it licked her face. She picked up the puppy and held him close.

"Sets, can I see that note?" Setsuna handed the paper to Michiru. _**"...your father...**"_ A small smile crept across the sea senshi's face. "Mama, can I go play with the puppy outside?" Michiru nodded and watched her daughter walk out.

"Haruka got her a dog." Setsuna said monotony.

"Haruka got her a dog." the smaller girl smiled and giggled at the not-so-thrilled looking Setsuna. "Don't worry; I'll make sure Haruka takes good care of it."

Setsuna laughed. "Haruka? Take care of a dog? She can't even give you the..." She suddenly stopped when she realized what she about to say.

"What can't she give me?" The sea senshi looked at the older woman almost nervous. "What is Haruka hiding?" The volume in her voice had risen a few decibels.

The time senshi looked at Michiru and winced from the pain she could feel from the possible beating she would receive from the blonde later. "Nothing, it's nothing."

"Setsuna, I swear to god I will hurt you if you don't tell me!" Michiru got right up in the taller woman's face.

"A ring!" Setsuna covered her mouth quickly and searched her friend's eyes for a reaction.

Michiru's eyes filled with tears and a small smile crept over her lips. "She's going to ask me to..."

Setsuna cut her off quickly. "Don't say it. She will kill me if she knew I told you."

The aqua haired girl sat stunned at what she knew was coming. "All this time... she's been waiting to ask." Suddenly the door opened hard and Haruka walked in limping and dizzy. She missed the step and fell forwards hitting the ground hard. No one noticed as a small black box fell out of her pocket and slid under the table. "Haruka!" Michiru ran over and shook her lover. "Please get up Ruka." She pulled the blonde into her arms.

Setsuna looked over and checked Haruka's body. "Looks like she took a good beating at the track. We should get her up to bed."

The two women carried the unconscious racer upstairs and laid her in bed. "I love you Ruka." Michiru kissed Haruka on the lips and left her to rest.


End file.
